carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reunion (1991)
Plot Overview Blake has now been in prison for the last three years, after the shoot-out in the Carrington mansion (final episode). The court now knows that Handler had set Blake up and that the shooting was not his fault, so they're now giving him a full pardon. Doing research from inside jail, Blake's found out that a worldwide mafia-like organization, the Consortium, has been after him ever since the fact about the nazi treasure collection was revealed. The Consortium would rather like to see Blake dead, and judging from the facts given, they were also the ones Handler and Dennis Grimes were co-operating with. Their main goal is to buy up America. Krystle is still in Switzerland, but she is no longer in a coma, like everyone in Denver still thinks she is. What poor Krystle doesn't know is that her doctor, Jobinet, is co-operating with the Consortium, and plans to use her to hurt Blake. Krystle returns to Denver to surprise the family, and finds everything upside-down. The mansion with all its belongings is now being sold, and everybody's gone, except a triumphing Alexis, who's still her old self, rich and powerful, running ColbyCo, while Adam's the executive at Denver-Carrington. Alexis seems to be doing fine, considering her fall in the final episode. The only explanation we get, is that she supposedly managed to turn in mid-air and fell upon poor Dex, who "didn't fare that well." What happened to Sable and Monica is never mentioned. In the mean time, Blake has gotten out of jail, and finds out that he's got no time to loose. Immediately after his release, someone tries to assassinate him and Jeff. Blake takes cover with Steven, who's now living in Washington with Bart Fallmont. Bart's father, Buck, died some time during the last three years. Fallon's broken up with Zorelli, and married Jeff again. They've been living with the children (LB, Lauren and Krystina) in California since Blake's arrest. They're now getting a divorce again, and Fallon is having a romance with Miles. While Blake hides, Jeff goes to Switzerland and is stunned to learn that Krystle has left after her awakening. Thanks to dr. Jobinet's co-operation, men from the Consortium now quickly find Jeff. They kidnap him and keep him as a prisoner. The boss, Jeremy Van Dorn, tries to make him co-operate, but has no luck. Alexis gets involved with Jeremy, without knowing who he actually is. She wants him to help her get a foot into Fashion Fury, a leading fashion company of the 90`s, administered by Arlen Marshall. Sammy Jo is broke after loosing her horse business and is now back working as a model for Fashion Fury, and sleeping with Arlen. This is, of course, something Alexis wants to stop. When Krystle finally gets things sorted out and finds Fallon in California, everything's set for the most happy, beautiful reunion ever between Krystle, Blake and Krystina. They now take cover in a house in Virginia. Unfortunately, they're not safe. Dr. Jobinet has post-hyptonized Krystle, and she's unconsciously "programmed" to kill Blake. Of course, their love is still as strong as ever, and she can't go through with it. Since Jeff's not coming back from Switzerland, Fallon's getting worried and Miles goes to look for him. In Switzerland, he bumps into Adam, who is in fact (not surprisingly, come to think of it) associated with the Consortium. Adam has already met the trapped Jeff, and tried to convince him to co-operate with the Consortium, but Jeff has once again refused. Miles now gets Adam to really open his eyes and understand how cruel the Consortium really is, and they make a plan to rescue Jeff. Adam's long lost love, Kirby Aynders, also joins them, and the mission is successful. Jeff, Adam, Kirby and Miles arrive happily and safe in the US. Adam and Blake meet again after three years, and spite all their problems and fights, and the fact that Adam helped the Consortium taking over Denver-Carrington, they reconcile, and Adam decides to make up for all the pain he's caused the family. Thanks to Bart, a hearing is arranged, the Consortium vs. the Carringtons. Blake wins, and Denver-Carrington is back where it belongs. In the middle of all this, there were actually also time for a good old cat-fight between Alexis and Krystle. The family can now return safely back to the good old mansion in Denver. Adam and Kirby realize they're meant for each other, and when he proposes, she accepts. Sammy Jo withdraws from the modeling business and returns to Denver as well. But Jeremy hasn't given up yet. In a last desperate try to gain power, he reveals for Alexis who he is, and tries to poison her with Carbon oxide in the cabin outside the mansion. In the mean time, the rest of the Carrington family is watching old home movies (actually old "Dynasty" scenes) in the living room. Jeremy attacks Blake with a gun, but when Jeff, Adam and Steven joins the battle, Jeremy doesn't stand a chance. Adam rescues Alexis from the cabin, while Jeremy is taken away by other Consortium members. And now, everything's finally over, and the only remain is the happy ending. Miles realizes that he's not right for Fallon. He convinces her to make up with Jeff and goes back to California. The whole family, including Alexis, gathers around the dinner table, everybody agreeing that nothing can tare the beautiful bonds of family. And the absolute final is a slow dance with Krystle and Blake, where he tells her, as so many times before, but never enough: "I love you, Krystle!" Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Emma Samms ... Fallon Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * Maxwell Caulfield ... Miles Colby * Michael Brandon ... Arlen Marshall * Robin Sachs ... Adam Carrington * Jeroen Krabbé ... Jeremy Van Dorn * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Cameron Watson ... Bart Fallmont * Alphonsia Emmanuel ... Mrs. Litton * Wendie Malick ... Carol Marshall * Tony Jay ... Dr. Jobinet * William Beckley ... Gerard * Brandon Bluhm ... Blake Jeffrey 'Little Blake' Colby * Justin Burnette Daniel Steven 'Danny' Carrington * Betty Harford ... Hilda Nielsen Gunnerson * Virginia Hawkins ... Jeanette Robbins * Jeff O'Haco ... Interviewer * Jessica Player ... Krystina Carrington * Brittany Alyse Smith ... Lauren Colby * Keone Young ... Mr. Woo uncredited cast members: * Orlando Bonner ... Guard * Natalie Core ... Woman at Auction * Evelyn Guerrero ... Maid * Emily Kuroda ... Nurse Lin * Michael A. Nickles ... Photographer * Ray Reinhardt ... Captain Chabrier * Richard Roat ... Man at Auction * Sam Sako ... Middle East Ambassador * Eric Sinclair ... Capt. at Swiss Resort Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Cheryl R. Stein .... associate producer Original Music by * Peter T. Myers Cinematography by * Michel Hugo Film Editing by * Barry L. Gold Casting by * Vicki Huff * Ben Rubin Production Design by * Elayne Barbara Ceder Set Decoration by * Linda Spheeris Costume Design by * Nolan Miller Makeup Department * Monica Hart Helpman .... hair stylist * Dee Mansano .... makeup artist * Barbara Ronci .... hair stylist * Rita Sabatini .... makeup artist * Kaori N. Turner .... body make-up Production Management * Catherine McCabe .... unit production manager * Kenneth Miller .... executive in charge of post-production * Gail M. Patterson .... executive in charge of production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Michael J. Dmytryk .... first assistant director * Merv Hawkins .... second assistant director * John Moio .... second unit director Art Department * Frank Irving .... property master * Robert Kim Patterson .... leadman * Mike Smith .... construction coordinator Sound Department * Andrew Gilmore .... sound mixer * Bruce Smith .... sound mixer * Lee Tinkham .... adr mixer (uncredited) * Lee Tinkham .... foley mixer (uncredited) Special Effects by * John E. Gray .... special effects Stunts' * John Moio .... stunt coordinator * Larry Holt .... stunts (uncredited) * Shawn Lane .... stunt performer (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department * Tom Kessenich .... key grip * Ralph McCarthy .... chief lighting technician * Herb Pearl .... camera operator Costume and Wardrobe Department * Jay Caplan .... costumer: men * Eilish Zebrasky .... costumer: women Editorial Department * Scott Henderson .... assistant editor Music Department * Bill Conti .... composer: theme music * Rocky Moriana .... music supervisor Transportation Department * Sparky Edmonston .... transportation captain * Pete Johnson .... transportation coordinator * William Hogue .... driver (uncredited) Other crew * Doris Braden .... production coordinator * Bret Garwood .... executive coordinator * Ellen Grosser .... assistant to producer * Renate Kamer .... executive assistant * Tom Moore .... script supervisor * Phill Norman .... title designer * T.J. Healy II .... location manager: San Francisco (uncredited) * Richard Ostlund .... dialogue director (uncredited) Info Alert * The Reunion was announced by Aaron Spelling on Friday, March 29, 1991. He said at the time that John Forsythe, Linda Evans and Joan Collins had already signed on to the project, along with John James, Heather Locklear, Emma Samms and Gordon Thomson. * Gordon Thomson was originally to reprise his role as Adam in the mini-series, but due to scheduling conflicts with his role on the daytime soap opera, "Santa Barbara," he was replaced at the last minute by British actor Robin Sachs. Thomson later filed suit against the producers, but settled out of court. * Jack Coleman was filming a series and was unavailable for the mini-series so producers sought out his predecessor Al Corley. * In an interview in Soap Opera Digest, actor Michael Nader (Dex) was reportedly upset that he was not included in the mini-series. His character's fate was somehwat vague as someone mentioned in the reunion that after his and Alexis's tumble over the balcony in the final episode, she managed to land on top of him, but "he didn't fare all that well." * The house used in the original series and the one used in the mini-series are different- the most prominent is the staircase. * When Blake re-assembles his family, no mention is made of Blake and Alexis's daughter Amanda. Production details * Shooting dates: June 1991. * Filming locations: Arden Villa, 1145 Arden Road (Pasadena); 1400 Tower Grove Drive (Beverly Hills); Greystone Park & Mansion, 905 Loma Vista Drive (Beverly Hills); The Chateau, 782 W. Potrero Road (Thousand Oaks); London West Hollywood Hotel/former Bel Age Hotel, 1020 N San Vicente Blvd., (West Hollywood); Warner Center Marriott Hotel, 21850 Oxnard Street, Woodland Hills (Los Angeles), The Ebell of Los Angeles - 743 South Lucerne Boulevard (Los Angeles), Fung Lum Restaurant - 222 University Terrace Parkway (Universal City). Quotes * Krystle [to Alexis, after winning yet another catfight] : Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a husband to meet up with, a plane to catch, and a home to get back to. What are your plans? Then again, who gives a damn? * Sammy Jo [to Alexis] : Weren't you my mother-in-law at one time? * Alexis [to Sammy Jo] : Your days are numbered, bimbo. Category:The Reunion